Start of the Journey across dimensions
by Starter
Summary: Naruto is thrown across dimensions, a stranger that is his Father's master awaits. Follow his travel to the world of magics of multiple dimensions and see him grow. Rated M due to extreme contents. Multiple pairings. Free permission to adopt the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Prologue**

Inside the Forest of Death, a title given by the inhabitants of Konoha; a village surrounding the forests; a child no older than five stumbles towards it's center. Night sky shines with darkness, the darkness which provides the cover for him to escape the screaming for blood; his blood. As he stumbles down his face becomes clear to all, a scrawny figure which even the baby fat on his face has disappear; trying to provide nutrients that he lacked. Gold-like hair in colour and fur-like in texture is mopped with blood above his head; three marks similar to whiskers, his birthmark. What's worse, an innocent beady eyes, innocent yet broken nearly beyond repair; with the colour deeper than what an ocean could portray, a colour which you could've once lost into, but now that depth is lost. This child was Konoha's martyr provided by it's hero; Yondaime Hokage; to contain the mighty beast that slay all in it's path, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Don't forget the forest, this forest was said to be created by the first leader of Konoha himself. However there's a secret many not know about this forest. Somewhere within, lies the path to a different dimension. That place was so dangerous it even created a whole new rank; the imaginary g-rank; g for godly. People was said to be thrown into it only to never come back or they do only to be within splatters of blood. Yet a place of great evil for others will be a sanctuary for a condemned child.

So across the area a battered breath of a small child is heard; the huffs and puffs of his exertion clear. What once filled the child with power have left him, and slowly his breath steadies and sleep claims him like everybody else. Soon the night glows, the moon shows it's majestic light; as it glows in a full circle.

Though the child is all but dead to the world, a pair of eyes isn't and so it waits for dusk; hoping that the child regain it's energy enough to hold a conversation. Then the figure waits and waits; and the figure remains still for hours, when suddenly dusk comes. He then shifts slightly; and he walks forward kneeling beside the child ready to touch him.

When the figure prepares to shake the child awake, the child sits-up suddenly and his eyes snaps towards the figure. With sudden shock he crawls away shivering while mumbling something under his breath which to the figure sounded eerily like, "No… please… pain… too much… go away… what I'd do… please"

Sadness strikes the figures heart and it clenches hard; so with the softest voice the figure spoke gently, "Worry not child, I come here for no harm. I'll protect you; for here you are safe, with me nothing shall hurt you anymore."

After a while the child which have cramped up as a ball stops shivering and slowly takes a peek, cautiously he spoke, "You… you promise. You won't hurt… won't hurt me?"

The figure again shifts and held up the pair of hands showing no sign of hostility, "I promise, now tell me what is your name?"

Remembering past experience of his name spread out and causing him harm he tenses himself and prepare to cramp into his ball of protectiveness while slowly speaking, "Naruto Uzumaki" and that he did, he cramp himself up prepared for whatever pain to be inflicted upon himself.

The figure however gasps, in his mind whirl millions of thought, 'Is he the son of _him_, but his surname is different. Hmm, yet _his_ wife has that surname. Lets' see the sunlight isn't enough for me to see his face. Perhaps a few steps closer and I would see his face. If so, it's been a long time since my apprentice shows his face; after all 5 years, is a long time. I thought _he_ was a hero; yet _his_ child, probably, is scorned beyond hatred. Ah, what a great apprentice three years and he learnt more than people twice his age learnt in twice their lifetime. Guess it's time to take another one, if this child is _his,_ he shall be the ultimate apprentice.' With gleeful thought, he inwardly smiles and slowly walks closer to the child, kneeling as he went and slowly touches Naruto's shoulder. As it went rigid he clamly, serenely speaks, "Worry not child, for harm you I will not. Here look at me, let me see your face young one."

Naruto hearing the calm voice, just like his old-man; there stood, oops, I meant kneeling in front of him was a man similar, an old man oozing power from each of his being. As he then heard a gasp; he went frigid once more, preparing for the beating sure too come. But come it never did. Slowly, Naruto went out of his posture eyeing the man.

Stood there in front of him, a wizen old man; monkey-like appearance; with power oozing. The man wore simple yet elegant clothing; leather-like armor with green colour, shoulder pads with snake like heads, a symbol on his right chest above his heart, symbol in some form of snake; the armor was without sleeve on his left side, a sash surrounding from his right shoulder to his left waist. Wearing pants made from silk with deep emerald green colour, he also wear steel-toed boots. Last thing that the small child notice, a robe with snake emblems and symbol sewed into a robe covering most of his posture and a stick like no other; engraved to look snake like which curls as the handle is near the head and the tail as it's tip; to him a stick to others a cane, weapon or sometimes dare I say Stave.

'it's as I thought, this is _his_ child. Then _he_ did the deed. It seems another apprentice is in order; in both the knowledge he left within my hand; hmm mind I think; and my own knowledge.' After the gasp the man stand fully to his height; an awe-inspiring six foot three. With a smile and a hand stretched out for the small child before him to grasp.

Seeing a smile warm beyond what he have seen, Naruto tentatively held out his own, slowly grasping the outstretched one offered for him to grasp upon for help on standing. With a gentle tug he was standing, and to his surprise, picked up and placed upon the now; for Naruto; the best man ever or in his mind, 'awesomest cool thingy old man'. Now Naruto is sitting on the man's shoulder a true smile only seen once in his first hour of birth, tugging his outer lips; a smile like no other that he has shown to his village.

"Listen here child" with that statement Naruto cocks his head to the side, listening intently as he scrunches his face, "Today, I will apprentice you as has your father before has done," A gasp coming from him as he starts to wonder who it was, "Which I will tell you" this statement calms him down as he starts to move around, "After I tell you my name" another cock of his head, "Listen Naruto, for I am one of the greatest around. Legend greater than others, heroes that create heroes, remember my name for I tell you only once, my name… is…"

End

A/N: Sorry, can't help the cliffhanger. So this is a basic prologue for a few ideas; (with a change here and there) I have cramped up in my head; and sorry for not updating any chapters, but I'll try to do some updating before the end of March. But yeah this prologue may become a crossover with fairy tail/ mars/ percy Jackson/ pokemon/ or other ideas I might come up with, so please read this first before the other crossover would ya? Mostly though this is probably going to be multi-au chapter with 10 chapters each for a story, cross-over with Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and probably fate series; however _**Readers are very much welcome to adopt this story**_, so R&R people.


End file.
